This invention relates to smartcards.
Advances in microelectronics have made it possible to put a vast amount of computing power in a small space. In fact, it is possible to effectively put an entire computer inside a credit card, creating thereby a "smartcard". Because of the tremendous processing and memory capabilities of the smartcard, it is expected that smartcards will replace conventional credit cards which, typically, serve to confirm the right of the card's holder to debit a given account. Smartcards will provide a higher level of assurance that the smartcard possessor is the rightful Holder. This will solve a major problem of conventional credit cards. Moreover, smartcards will be more than an "authorizer" to debit (or credit) an account. For example, they will "carry" pre-approved credit.
To allow smartcards to fulfill their promise, Service Providers must feel secure that the computer within the smartcard cannot be employed for improper uses. A number of approaches have already been used to meet this need. First, smartcards are provided only with a power port and a controlled information pass-through port. Second, the computer embedded in the smartcard operates under control of an operating system which ensures that instructions sent to the computer do not carry out operations that are detrimental to the card's purpose and security guidelines; i.e., only instructions that read and alter permitted data areas are allowed. Third, the issuers of today's smartcards insist on populating the card on their premises and not through remote communication.
The memory in smartcards is large enough to hold the programs and data of a number of service providers. That is, there is sufficient memory to allow, for example, VISA, AMERICAN EXPRESS, and MASTERCARD to coexist on a single smartcard. Alas, smartcards have yet to be developed that, in a commercial sense, succeed in carrying the services of more than one Service Provider. It is believed that the reason for this state of affairs is a number of security problems have not been solved. One problem, for example, arises in connection with who is the card's owner and what powers does the owner have over all the files in the smartcards memory. Stated in commercial terms, the question is to what extent does the owner of a smartcard (who may also be a Service Provider) have powers over the smartcard that are inconsistent with the security that other Service Providers seek. This is a trust issue.
A second issue relates to remote provisioning. Particularly, it is undesirable to require the smartcard holder to have a service installed only by bringing the card to the provider. It is also undesirable to require surrender of the smartcard when one of the services on the smartcard is to be canceled. Rather, it is desirable and perhaps even essential for commercial success, to allow remote provisioning.
When the remote provisioning issue is solved, a third issue relates to the need to reuse space in the holder's smartcard as old services are canceled and new services are installed.
A fourth issue relates to the commercial conflict between competitive services, and the desire by some providers to restrict access by their customers to competing services.